Flight 601 All I've Got is Time
by Silver Miko
Summary: Based on 'Flight 601' by Fenix Tx, which I just found out broke up in September. ::sob::


Flight 601 (All I've Got is Time)  
by Silver Miko  
MidnightSiren182@yahoo.com  
  
Author's Notes: 11/28/02. Today is not only Thanksgiving, but also my birthday. Normally this would be cause for celebration, if not for the fact that my day sucked. I find my young cousin to be irritating when I've been exposed to her for too long. It sounds mean, but she can be that won't back down and just leave you alone annoying and hyper like Chibi-Usa on acid.  
To top it, I tried to cheer myself up and go online to read, when I found out some pretty bad news.  
Fenix Tx, one of my favorite bands, broke up two months ago. THis upset me a GREAT deal as I have not seen them in concert like I wanted badly to do. It seems three of the members, Adam, Damon, and the other one left, leaving Willie in the dust.  
So it's over. Will has a new band whose name has yet to be revealed. The members who left have started another band, but I doubt I'll be listening. I WILL listen to Will's band because he was the main songwriter and wrote some of my most favorite songs. (he's also my fave member)  
So this fic is in honor of what once was a great band that deserved more recognition.  
Thanks for the your two last CDs, whose songs meant a lot to me.  
***FENIX TX 1995-2002***  
  
Standing in the land of mists that swirled in all the muted lavender and silver glory, stood Sailor Pluto, tall and grand, holding the Garnet Rod.   
She was the soldier of solitude, chosen by fate to guard the Time Gate, her part in the protection of the uiverse. It was both prison and solace. Cell and shelter. Sometimes she felt her duties like a heavy weight placed on her shoulders that threatened to pin her down. Sometimes it made her heart fill with honor and pride, that she was chosen for this sacred task.  
She had accepted this fate when she had been younger in the Silver Millennium, appointed by the grand Queen Serenity herself. Since then, this had been her home.  
She was the daughter of a God. Yet both mortal and immortal. At her post, she aged very slowly, only have physically grown ten years in the past millennia since she has accepted her duties right after her tenth birthday. Yet on Earth, she aged as everyone else.   
Her body was not affected, one of the privelages of being the Time Guardian. For everyone else, spending too much time in this realm could affect their physical conditions. It was one of the reasons Small Lady was told not to visit too often.  
Earth. There she existed as Meiou Setsuna, a plant biology major at Tokyo University. It was a rather annoying fact that she could only stay for long periods of time there when there was crisis. Yet at the same time she was content. She could be with the other senshi, and feel the warmth of friendship that she had missed.  
  
  
I think of all the places I have been  
and what I've seen  
and all the lessons I have learned between  
  
  
She had seen many things, places, faced many battle. Yet she always ended up back in the same place. Her post. Even dying mortal death she returned. She had learned long ago not to fight her fate, but to accept it and do her duty to the best of her ability.   
  
Twenty some odd years and nothing's changed  
I'm still the same  
still learning from this never-ending dream  
  
It was like a dream. The days of the past before the Time Gate, being on Earth, actually getting to first-handedly fight side by side with Sailor Moon, soon to be Neo Queen Serenity, the woman she idolized. She had changed, yet she was still the same. It was as more time passed, she became to come to terms with something.  
  
This life it teaches me of many things  
like disbelief  
and trusting in dishonesty and love  
It keeps me dragging on and on  
But something's wrong  
And I just can't seem to figure out the scheme  
  
Her life was a paradox. She wasn't to leave her post, yet she did. In the Silver Millennium, she had left her post to fight Metallia. She had died. She had been reborn and returned to the Time Gate. Her soul had always been there, waiting to be re-united with her physical body. In the times when the Senshi had re-awakened, she existed then as the Pluto they had met in Crystal Tokyo. She had left her post and lived in 20th century Tokyo. She presented herself as an astral project in Crystal Tokyo.  
It appeared the 20th century was the only time she could exist in both places. For as short of a time it was. But what was Time to her? Ally, enemy, protector, protected? It was the question she had yet to decide an answer on.  
  
Another time might make me crazy  
But all I've got is time  
Another time might make me crazy  
But all I've got is time  
  
Then it all became clear the night she and the Outer Senshi watched the Starlights leave at the cliff near the sea. Time was like a path she walked. A star she followed. It was a like a journey.   
  
Satisfaction's never guaranteed  
I know you agree  
It's best to live inside our memories  
And if I make it to the otherside  
I'll be satisfied  
I'm never coming back for anything  
  
She knew life was meant to have ups and down, and sometimes all you had was memories to keep from feeling lonliness. She knew no matter how lonly it was, even if she was seperated by her loved ones, it would be all right.   
  
Another time might make me crazy  
But all I've got is time  
Another time might make me crazy  
But all I've got is time  
  
She had time on her side. Once she thought it her enemy in her youth, now she knew. The things she learned, the things she saw...how many could attest to watching two millennia of history unfold?  
  
This life it teaches me of many things  
Like disbelief  
I'm never coming back for anything  
  
  
She knew the others felt sorry for her. A long time ago, she'd see it being justified. Now, she smiled. She wasn't really alone. Her duty had made her a strong person, a wise person, a better person. A more patient person. She had her memories, she could feel the others in her heart, and she had the knowledge that this was hers. Completely hers. If she could, she'd do the same. She wouldn't go back, come back for anything. She was content.  
  
Another time might make me crazy  
But all I've got is time  
Another time might make me crazy  
But all I've got is time  
  
For this was her part in guarding her loved ones. This part of who she was. This was her cursed blessing. She was Sailor Pluto, Guardian of Time.  
And one day, she knew, she would be with those she loved again.  
  
  
:: THe End::  
  
  
::sobs:: Fenix.....it was good while it lasted......::Cries:: 


End file.
